Vivir sin ti
by Guaduchi
Summary: Donde estabas? su mirada se clavo en mi, mis piernas temblaron y las palabras no salían de bocaSolo....estaba...por ahí... desviando la mirada no podía verloVan... vi como el perro moviendo la cola mostró en su hocico uno de los juncos que crece
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos..aquí les dejo mi fic..Oo..muy cursi pero estaba aburrida así que lo escribí..en fin..espero que lo disfruten...y como cosa rara no olviden los Reviews..por favor..

**Vivir sin ti**

Era extraño aquella sensación de miedo que antes invadía mi ser fue lentamente despejándose al ver sus ojos, ¿qué me pasa?¿..¿porqué me siento así cuando lo veo?...en mi afán por conseguir respuestas solo me encontré con más preguntas, ahora yo, sentada a orillas de este majestuoso río, lejos de ellos, de él...

Mis pies húmedos por el cálido roce del agua con ellos empiezan a transmitirme un poco de frío por lo que los seco y busco otra manera de sentarme, Van, mi pequeño perro que él me regalo hace un tiempo me sigue como si fuese una sombra que me acecha, parece gracioso, pero cuando hago algo malo va y lo busca como contándole mis acciones, por lo que termino a veces regañada.

Hace poco Mahado me preguntó el porqué me mostraba tan distante de unos meses en adelante, no supe responderle, solo lo miré directamente a los ojos y salí corriendo, temí que si le decía lo que me atormentaba se lo contaría y él vendría a decirme que no me corresponde, también recuerdo que gracias a él he derramado gran cantidad de lágrimas, mis noches no son tranquilas sabiendo que esta a pocos metros de mi, en otra habitación, o como hace a menudo, caminando sin rumbo.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche por lo que me paré y fui al palacio, tal vez no se preocupe por mi, es más creo que si yo desapareciera él sería feliz, dejé que como cosa rara mi mente se apartara y empiece a pensar en él, en sus ojos, en su piel morena, en sus labios que siempre he deseado...¡¡RA!!!¡¡POR QUÉ ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI!!!... mis pies detuvieron el paso cuando lo vi sentado en uno de los pilares, esperando a alguien, no pensé que fuese a mi por lo que pase de largo pero su mano me paró en seco me giro hacia él...

-Donde estabas?- su mirada se clavo en mi, mis piernas temblaron y las palabras no salían de boca

-Solo....estaba...por ahí...- desviando la mirada no podía verlo

-Van...- vi como el perro moviendo la cola mostró en su hocico uno de los juncos que crecen cerca del Nilo..

-Maldición.......-

-Gracias...ahora vete ya está tu comida...- el perro se fue corriendo a toda prisa para poder comer, mientras que yo seguía parada frente a él..- Bueno en vista de que estabas en el Nilo...me podrás decir amablemente la razón por la cual pasaste todo el día allí

-Dudo mucho que lo entiendas...- logre soltarme de su mano – con su permiso me retiro

-A donde vas ahora?-

-A dormir...tengo algo de sueño..- después de decir esto bostezo un poco, mis ojos se hacían cada vez más pesados, por lo que anhelaba que esta conversación o mejor dicho interrogatorio terminará para poder dejarme caer sobre mi cama

-Si es así que descanses...- otra vez su mirada se clavo en mi, me sentí extraña..¡¡OTRA VEZ NO!!! Pensé, intente continuar mi camino pero estaba cansada y mis mejillas ardían, tal vez había pescado un resfriado cuando estuve en el río....intenté dar unos pasos pero mis piernas me fallaron y terminé en sus brazos...me maldije un par de veces...

Sus brazos me rodearon para cargarme y llevarme a mi habitación, una vez allí su mano se posó sobre mi frente, me dijo que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y después de unos regaños se encargó de que mi fiebre bajara. Se sentó cerca de mi y me abrazó cálidamente no hice más que corresponder a su abrazo, me besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Esa misma noche tuve una de mis pesadillas... estaba yo otra vez sentada en el Nilo, cuando una sombra se para detrás de mi y me sujeta fuertemente, por más que lo intento no puedo soltarme, el sol encandila mis ojos por lo que no logro distinguir su rostro, me tapa la boca y luego...me desmayo...despierto en un lugar muy extraño lleno de objetos..estoy en una cama atada de pies a cabeza...la figura de él está allí presente...peleando con esa persona..por...por...¿¿por mi??...........

Desperté y él estaba de nuevo allí, sostuvo mi mano y me sonrió

-Me alegra que estés bien....- acaricia mi mejilla con su mano libre y luego la besa....otra vez siento mis mejillas arder pero no es por que me sienta mal...más bien es por el beso...se sintió tan bien..me gustaría posar mis labios sobre los suyos aunque solo fuese un momento..

-Que demonios.....- me siento, observo que desvía la mirada lo más rápido que puede sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí...por que..después de eso descubro que los tirantes de bata estaba muy abajo dejando descubiertos una parte de mis senos, por lo que me arreglo y me tapo con las sábanas, pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y apoyo mi cabeza en su espalda

-Como te sientes?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza...tengo un sueño que ha estado perturbando desde hace un tiempo – se voltea y me sujeta por los hombros..

-Cuéntame...

-Parece más una orden....- le sonrió

-Vamos..adelante..

-Bueno...estoy sentada en el Nilo y alguien llega..no eres tú...ni Mahado..no es nadie a quien yo conozca..solo sé que me lleva a un lugar lejos de aquí..ahora me encuentro atada de pies a cabeza...estoy asustada..y........- Mahado entra a la habitación, él se para y hablan un poco, después de eso el mago se aleja y de nuevo se acerca a mi, pone uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me dice que después le diré...que tiene algo importante que hacer..me da un beso en la mejilla y se va

Suspiro y me cambio, camino por el palacio otra vez mi mente está distante a lo lejos veo a un hombre, robusto no veo su cara pues está cubierta, al cruzarse su mirada con la mía un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, ¿quién es?...

En fin vuelvo al Nilo esta vez sola, Van se quedo jugando con Mana, son buenos amigos, como cosa rara él desapareció, no lo vi más desde la mañana, no pareció inquietarse por mi sueño....de pronto siento otra vez un escalofrío por mi espalda..intento voltearme y me encuentro con ese extraño hombre, me sujeta por los hombros y me tapa la boca me doy cuenta que no esta solo...no tengo miedo pero ¿por qué?...sentí una presión en mi cuello...fue lo ultimo que sentí después de caer.....

Desperté en una cama....todo era como aquel sueño..solo que...ahora no estaba él...suspiré, cerré mis ojos con fuerza pero sin importar el esfuerzo las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de ellos....

-Veo que ya despertaste...- una voz ronca hizo acto de presencia, yo me partí del miedo que era lo que quería... me tomó del mentón y por fin vi su cara, se parecía mucho al amigo de mi amado...pero..que quería de mi..- ahora me perteneces..que te quede claro nos iremos lejos de aquí..-rió...

Sus guardias entraron rápidamente y alarmados le dijeron algo en el oído, el se paró furioso y me tomo entre sus brazos me saco del lugar, distinguí a los lejos la figura de Mahado, Van venía ladrando corrió con todas sus fuerzas y nos alcanzó encestándole un mordisco al hombre que me soltó para alejar el animal que no lo soltaba, Mana me desató pero antes de poder salir corriendo él me sujeto de la pierna..

-Yo de aquí no me voy sin ti..- esta vez al pararse posó cerca de mi cuello una navaja, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse...- Si llegan a moverse.....

Ninguno de ellos se movió...que cobarde pensé...mandar a buscarme sin hacer él acto de presencia, por alguna extraña razón la navaja que estaba cerca de mi cayó al suelo, el hombre me soltó y me empujó, sentada vi como detrás de si el filo de una espada no le dejaba opción...abrí mis ojos al verlo ahí...lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo...me hacía tan feliz verle, Mana y Mahado se acercaron para ver si estaba bien...

-Bueno creo que es mucho por hoy no lo creen..- se agacho tomó al navaja y lo hirió en la pierna, después de hacer un acto tan cobarde salió corriendo por era de esperarse pero ni Isis ni Karim permitieron que él saliese del lugar, me acerqué a él y lo abrasé con cuidado de no lastimarlo

-Me alegra que estés bien..- me sonrió haciendo después una mueca de dolor..-

-Te lastimaron....- poniendo mi mano en su herida..

-Si..pero aun no se que duele más...si cuando me clavo la navaja o cuando me la saque..jejeje...aunque ya tengo la respuesta...- antes de seguir hablando le tapé la boca con mis dedos...los guardias lo ayudaron a pararse para llevarlo al palacio donde sería atendido

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el incidente, después de la cena recorrí el lugar para buscarlo, quería ver como estaba, lo encontré sentado recostado sobre uno de los pilares del pasillo central, me acerqué a él con cautela y me senté a su lado

-Y bien...después del susto volverás a salir sola...- me dijo serio, más que de costumbre

-No....si salgo seré con Van o con alguien más...- mire su pierna..- como has estado tu..

-Yo bien, no fue nada del otro mundo lo que Malik me hizo..creo que no moriré..- mencionó sarcásticamente, yo por mi parte volví a llorar..¡¡¡DEMONIOS POR QUE TENGO QUE LLORAR TANTO!!!..lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho- ya tranquila...sabes..

-Que....-

-No te dije la tercera cosa más dolorosa...- levantado mi cara con su mano

-Y...que es...-

-Vivir sin ti...- me sonrió y me acercó a él lentamente, posó sus labios sobre los míos, por mi parte solo acepte ese beso, puse mis manos sobre su pecho e hice un intento de intensificar aquel contacto que tanto había anhelado, después de un rato sentí como mordía con cuidado mi labio inferior, yo abrí la boca para dejar entrar su lengua la cual jugaba con la mía .....ya me estaba quedando sin aire cuando él se separó de mí..me sonrió divertido

-Atem...yo..-

-Ya se lo que vas a decir..y yo te amo más a nada en este mundo..-

-Atem....- lo abracé de nuevo..solo con una sonrisa de satisfacción..en mis labios...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me despido..Bye Cuidense...**


	2. Vivir sin ti 2

Ya había pasado todo un año desde todos esos sucesos, ahora me encontraba sentada de nuevo a orillas del majestuoso río que siempre fue mi confidente, mi amigo, reí un poco al sentir la lengua de Van en mi mejilla, este perro nunca cambiara, luego se alejo movía su cola enérgicamente siguiendo a mi amado que venía hacia mi, tomó asiento y con sus brazos me acercó a él

-Y bien...como estás...-

-Podría estar mejor aun me siento un poco mareada pero nada que no se me pueda pasar..- le sonrió

-Por qué te gusta tanto este río a que te recuerda...- me preguntó mirando las aguas del Nilo

-Pues...la verdad...antes de todo...él fue mi confidente, solía venir un rato todos los días a contarle de todo un poco...incluso él y Van fueron los primeros en enterarse de que estaba enamorada...- reí un poco al sentir sus labios en mi cuello

-Ya veo...- me volvió a besar y con sus manos a jugar con mi cuerpo, yo solo sentía una sensación placentera al mismo tiempo en que reía, se detuvo y me preguntó¿quién más sabía de tu "amor"?

-Pues..vamos a ver..Mana fue la siguiente en enterarse aunque claro está la amenace con decirle a Mahado todo lo que ella me había contado de él si abría la boca, por eso fue que callo-

-Confías demasiado en los demás-

-Porqué lo dices...-

-Bueno... verás... me han contado por ahí que tienes un secreto el cual no me lo quieres decir...al menos me dijeron que no por ahora-

-Y quien te dijo eso...- sonreí nerviosa

-No te lo diré..pero ahora lo que quiero es que digas cual es ese "secreto"- me miró directamente a los ojos, yo, por mi parte sentí mi corazón acelerar bruscamente

-Bueno...yo...este...- las palabras no salían de mi boca y más aun cuando sentí su cálida mano en mi vientre, su cabeza la recostó en la mía, estábamos tan cerca que su respiración me ponía un poco nerviosa – Atem...-

-Acaso será eso...-

-Pues...si estás tan seguro...-

-Ya veo...- sonrió- me alegra saber que pronto me harás padre...- esas palabras me sacaron de lugar, sin querer o mejor dicho "inconscientemente" terminé dándole una cachetada, mis mejillas ardían y más aun por la pena que me dio la acción que tomé.

-Disculpa...- ocultando mis ojos que ahora se llenaban de lágrimas

-No sabía que golpeabas tan duro...- acariciando su mejilla- bueno eso no importa, lo que me importa ahora es saber la razón por lo cual no me lo habías contado...o será acaso..que...

-Ni se te ocurra terminar de decir lo que estabas pensando por te juro que te golpearé- poniendo mis dedos en su boca...él los beso y enseguida los quite

-Todavía eres tan tímida conmigo..vaya esposa

-Pues que esperabas...- suspiro- con un esposo como tu...

-Qué...- sin darme cuenta me había tomado por los hombros y me presionaba contra una roca, en la cual, yo estaba recostada, su rostro se acercó al mío con una mirada divertida- vamos que te pasa ahora

-Pues nada...- desviando la mirada, no lo quería ver a los ojos pues siempre , de esa forma, conseguía lo que quería de mi...

-Veme...- toma mi rostro con una de sus manos, quedando frente a frente- sabes que te amo verdad..

.Si...

-Entonces...será la última vez que pase...

-Si eso es lo que quieres...- le sonrió..

-En realidad no solo quiero eso...- sonriendo pícaramente

-Así y que más quieres...-

-mmm...No lo sé quiero muchas cosas...vamos a ver...a ti...a mi pueblo...a ti...a mis amigos...a ti... a mi hijo...- acariciándome la mejilla- y vamos a ver casi se me olvida a mi.

-Pero que faraón...- suspiré resignada

-Vamos...acaso soy tan mal esposo...- recostando su cabeza en mi hombro

-No...

-Entonces...-

-Es solo que a veces pareces muy despistado...- me sentía mal otra vez – Atem...

-Te sientes otra vez mal verdad...- soltándome y luego poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, después de eso me besó la frente y me cargó hacia el palacio, Mana nos observó desde lejos por lo que una vez que él me deposito en la cama ella entró para ver mi estado

-Volviste a empeorar...- poniendo una de sus manos en la su cabeza- hay que ver que tu eres masoquista..

-Vamos Mana no tienes de que preocuparte...-

-Si claro como no..eso me dijiste ayer cuando tu, Van y yo caminábamos y de repente te desmayaste...o ya te olvidaste de ese accidente

¡Mana!

-Con que eso ha estado pasando en este palacio...y yo el faraón de este lugar no sabía nada

-Lo siento mucho Atem...- mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a mi amiga

-Oye por que vez así...- con cierto nerviosismo

-Bueno no se puede hacer nada...con tal y esto no vuelva a pasar..�¡Mana!

-Si señor?

-A partir de hoy no importa que tan amigas sean deberás decirme todo lo que pase entendido

-Si señor...- me miro con ojos de resignada por lo que solo le pude sonreír adiós secretos de amigas

-Atem y que tal si le digo algo personal tu sabes cosas entre mujeres

-Solo en ese caso se guardara el secreto...lo único que quiero es saber como te sientes durante el tiempo de embarazo

-Bueno si es solo eso...trato echo

-Trato echo...- ambas empezamos a reír ante el rostro desorbitado del faraón

-Disfrutan burlándose de mi verdad...en fin veo que te sientes mejor-

-Si...- le sonreí-

-Mana..

-Si Atem..

-Podrías dejarnos solos un momento

-Claro

La maga salió de la habitación no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de picardía ante la cual me sonroje pues supe lo que estaba pensando, Atem vio esto y rió por lo bajo

-Bueno en vista de que ya tenemos un trato

-Correcto...por cierto si mal no recuerdo... tu no tenias cosas que hacer

-Si...pero antes debo despedirme no crees..

-Es necesario

-Si...- se acercó un poco a mi, me sonrió divertido- definitivamente me gusta ponerte nerviosa

-Ya me di cuenta..- devolviéndole el gesto

-Ahora si me tengo que ir..cuídate chiquita..- me dio beso-

-Atem...-

-Si...-

-Te amo...- besándolo, él puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras que yo me aferraba a su cuello, enredé mis dedos en su cabello para acercarlo más a mi, el beso se intensifico cada vez más llegando al punto en donde tuve que jalonear un poco de su cabello para que se separase de mi pues ya me estaba quedando sin aire

-Yo también te amo...ahora..- separándose de mi- me tengo que ir...aunque...- suspiro- es en contra de mi voluntad

-Ya veo...pero no importa ya tienes que irte Atem..

-Bueno nos vemos...- salió del cuarto dejándome sola

-Solo me pasa a mi...- suspire resignada dejándome caer en la cama-

-Bueno que vamos a hacer ahora..- mencionó mi amiga entrando al cuarto

-No lo se...-

-Mahado últimamente ha estado muy raro..ya casi ni me habla..-

-Que raro...- parándome- vamos a preguntarle a Isis si sabe algo..

-Muy bien..aunque va a pedir razones..

-Y?..no importa le decimos y ya..-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada..ella es mujer y entenderá eso te lo aseguro amiga..es eso o vamos con Kisara..-

¡Kisara! –

-Consta que es decisión tuya..-

-Si...- sonriente.

Ambas recorrimos el palacio en busca de la ojiazul, en vista de su ausencia le preguntamos al único que tendría la respuesta

-Seth...estás ahí..- tocando la puerta

-Pasa...- se escucho la voz del sacerdote desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Muy bien...- después de que pasamos él nos recibió muy bien. por lo que después empezamos a preguntarle, él nos dijo que la chica estaba caminando por los calabozos...lugar en donde ninguna de las dos se atrevió a visitar...

-Muchas gracias Seth...- mencionamos al unísono para luego ir corriendo a los calabozos

**(Narración de Mana)**

Estábamos las dos bajando por los escalones que nos dirigían a los calabozos, Mimi se veía un poco mal, su semblante cambiaba, siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mi maestro.

-Estás bien..-

-Si..- fue lo único que salió de su boca aunque su voz era entrecortada confié en mi amiga. Caminamos un poco cuando llegamos por fin al paradero de Kisara, ella venía de regreso por lo subimos las tres y fuimos a la habitación de la ojiazul.

-Y bien..cual es el problema...-

-Bueno..Mana esta algo confusa y quiere preguntarte algo Kisi-

-Pues Mana...adelante..- haciendo la invitación para que me uniera a la conversación-

-Bueno..tu sabes lo que siento por Mahado... –

-Si-

-Entonces hace unas semanas él no me habla mucho que digamos y pues..eso me tiene algo mal por que es raro en él...además necesito decirle lo que siento..por que de lo contrario no podré tranquilizarme..-

-Y el dilema es que no sabe como...

-Le pedí ayuda a ella...- señalando a mi amiga, la cual me sonrió- pero de nada sirvió..-

-Es que Mana..tu sabes que el que tomó la iniciativa en todo fue Atem así que no me mires así..- la vi sonreír

-Que te parece si arreglamos las cosas..para...- fuimos interrumpidas por Seth quien me llamaba, enseguida me pare y me disculpe con ellas..acto seguido salí de la habitación.

**(Termina la narración de Mana)**

Mana ya había salido cuando Kisara y yo pusimos en movimiento el plan "ManaMahado", terminamos de poner las cosas en orden y salí a toda prisa a ver al mago, necesitaba hablar con él para ver que era lo que le pasaba, no tardé mucho en encontrarme con él y con Atem. El faraón se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, me dio un cálido beso y luego me preguntó..

¿ Y eso que estás aquí-

-Pues vengo a hablar con Mahado..- sentándome en el muro del cual ellos se apoyaban

-Y bien..adelante..- respondió con su tono cortés

-Verás ...como decirte...- duré un rato buscando la manera de decirlo, sin delatar a mi amiga..- lo tengo..- sonreí... un poco por lo que se me había ocurrido y otro poco por la cara desconcertada de Atem- haré una serie de preguntas rápidas..no pienses solo contesta..vale

-Pues si...-

-Esto será interesante..-

-Bueno ¿color favorito?

-Azul

-Cosa que más te gusta..

-Una sonrisa

-Cosa que más odias

-Las amenazas

-Mejor amigo

-Atem

-Mejor amiga

-Isis

-Claro u oscuro

-Oscuro

-Sol o luna

-Luna

-Te gusta Mana

-Si..

-Gracias por la información Mahado..- sonreí pues había conseguido lo que quería..de la mejor manera posible

-Esa me dolió..- fue lo único que Atem articulo entre las carcajadas que de su boca salían

¡Atem-

-Disculpen...- me miró un momento y luego me sonrió.. se acercó un poco y me susurro- deberías enseñarme ese truco

-Ya se rieron bastante los dos...en fin..Mimi se puede saber la razón por la cual necesitabas saber eso

-Mana está extrañada ya que la estás evitando..Mahado por que lo has hecho...se ha atrasado demasiado en sus lecciones..-

-Vaya maestro

-Es solo que cuando estoy con ella..me miedo de decírselo o de ser demasiado obvio

-Que te parece si tan solo se lo dijeras- miré fijamente a Atem quien acababa de hablar- después de todo a mi me fue muy bien después de decirlo..jejeje..- me sonrojé un poco

-Si ya lo sé..pero...-

-Pero nada..- me bajé de donde estaba y me acerqué al mago- ven conmigo- lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a las afueras del palacio donde se encontraba Mana jugando con los perros del palacio- acaso crees que ella te saldrá con una patada..

-Estás diciendo que...

-Con tal y no le digas que fui yo la que vino con el chisme todo estará bien..

-Ya veo..- lo último que vi fue como el mago se alejaba de mi lado y se acercaba Mana

-Tu crees que todo salga bien...- abrazándome por detrás y posando sus manos en mi vientre y su cabeza en mi hombro derecho

-Algo me dice que si

**(Narración de Mana)**

Vi como Mahado se acercaba a mi, se veía muy serio, no obstante sus ojos irradiaban un brillo indescriptible, detrás de sí vi la imagen de Atem y Mimi quienes nos observaban.

-Mana necesito decirte algo-

-Aja...- fue lo único que contesté

-Mana verás...yo este..necesitaba disculparme por no haberte hablado en todo este tiempo..-

-Estas disculpado..- le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque también quedé desconcertada al ver sus mejillas rosadas- le pasa algo?

-Bueno..la razón por la que te buscaba era para decirte algo...que fue una de las razones por la cual me aleje de ti.. y es que estoy...enamor...ena...ena...

-Por que está titubeando...- lo miré extrañada ahora si lo había visto todo..primero a Mimi embarazada, segundo a Atem cumpliendo rol de hombre preocupado y ahora �¡ ver a mi maestro dudar!

-Maldición..- después de eso lo único que sentí fueron sus labios, cálidos labios, que se juntaban a los míos, fue automática la respuesta que le di pues fue mucho lo que espere por ese contacto. Después de un rato se separó de mi..- lo que quería decirte era que me gustas Mana.

-Me alegra saber eso...ya que siento lo mismo por usted..-

**(Fin de la narración de Mana)**

Así las cosas pasaron, después de eso la noticia que puso de cabeza el lugar fue el del nacimiento del pequeño Yugi, Atem es un padre asombroso, pues demás de ser amoroso es comprensivo...las cosas no fueron tal mal para como habían empezado..no hay mal que por bien no venga... estas palabras nunca fueron más ciertas..

Mana y Mahado son más felices que nunca, lo mismo pasó con Kisara y Seth quien a pesar de todo lograron que su amor prevaleciera.

-Papá...- vino corriendo a él

-Si..pequeño..- tomándolo en sus brazos

-Te quiero...- dijo sonriendo

-Yo también te quiero Yugi...-

-Mamá..- estirando sus brazos hacia mi...Atem lo pasó a mis brazos donde se quedó dormido..

-Sigo pensando que vivir sin ti hubiera hecho de mi vida un lugar vacío

-Opino lo mismo...- sonriéndole y luego besándolo..

Este es el cap final de este fic espero q les haya gustado

15


End file.
